Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/X
O przygodzie tego poranku nikt by pewnie nic nie wiedział, lecz wieczorem król bardzo zmęczony zebrał w małej jadalni zwykłe kółko zaufanych, aby się z nimi rozerwać. Zapijano pamięć Szweda. Po drugim czy trzecim pucharze, bo tam kielichów nie używano, król się śmiać zaczął, patrząc na Fürstenberga. – Wielka szkoda – rzekł – żeś ty w miejscu starego Bosego z papierami z Polski nie przyszedł. Byłbyś się może z Cosel pogodził, zobaczywszy ją w tym stroju, w jakim się przedstawiła staremu. – Cóż to było? – zapytał książę. – Wszak hrabina z łóżka nie wstaje? – Toteż w koszuli z niego się porwała, aby mu z powodu listu tej biednej Henrietty zrobić najokropniejszą scenę. Zazdrosną jest jak żadna i nie dziwiłbym się wcale, gdyby kiedy w przystępie tej pasji dotrzymała mi dawno danego słowa i strzeliła. Pistolet jej nigdy nie opuszcza. Fürstenberg się obejrzał ostrożnie, aby się przekonać znać, czy nie ma zdrajcy między nimi: byli tylko swoi, o których wiedział dobrze, iż Cosel nienawidzą. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się z uśmiechem dwuznacznym – hrabina Cosel, będąc tak zazdrosną o serce Waszej Królewskiej Mości, co nikogo nie zadziwi, powinna by przynajmniej sama powodu do podejrzeń i zazdrościć nie dawać. Król podniósł powoli głowę, zmarszczył brwi, wydął usta i spytał zimno. – Mój Fürstenbergu, kto coś podobnego mówi, powinien by dobrze rozważyć swe słowa i rozrachować następstwa. Na tym, coś powiedział, zatrzymać się nie można: powinieneś się wytłumaczyć. Książę spojrzał po towarzyszach. – Ponieważ słowo mi się to wyrwało, naturalnie usprawiedliwić go muszę. Przecież nie ja jeden, ale my tu wszyscy patrzyliśmy na postępowanie hrabiny w czasie niebytności Najjaśniejszego Pana. Proszę spytać, jak się hrabina bawiła tutaj, boć pałac był pełen zawsze; gości pełno, wielbicieli mnóstwo, a starszy hrabia Lecherenne... w nadzwyczajnych łaskach, prawie z pałacu nie wychodził. Niekiedy widywano go z bratem lub bez brata, wymykającego się około północy... Co dzień na obiedzie, co dzień na wieczerzy. Ci dwaj Lecherenne, hrabiowie, z których starszy był bardzo pięknym, postaci pańskiej, wielce wykształcony i pełnym dowcipu mężczyzną, a młodszy, mało mu ustępujący, kawaler maltański i do stanu duchownego przeznaczony, od kilkunastu miesięcy przybyli szczęścia szukać na dwór drezdeński. Widząc, skąd płyną łaski, przywiązali się szczególniej do hrabiny Cosel i za jej protekcją król ich szambelanami mianował. Spodziewali się znać dalszych łask i pozostali w stolicy saskiej. Dwór widział już w nich niebezpiecznych współzawodników, gdyż król chętnie się cudzoziemcami otaczał. Dlatego Fürstenberg rzucił to podejrzenie, aby zarazem i Cosel zaszkodzić, i pozbyć się starszego Lecherenne, którego zdolności mogły podnieść wysoko. Król August wysłuchał Fürstenberga z pozorną obojętnością, lecz i on, i wszyscy przytomni, co znali, jak umiał w sobie tłumić wrażenia, i z każdego drgnięcia nauczyli się je odgadywać, postrzegli, że strzała uwięzła. – Co mi ty prawisz, Fürstenberg – odparł August – zazdrość mówi przez ciebie! Cosel cię nie lubi! Chciałżeś, aby zamknięta wśród czterech ścian, nudziła się? Potrzebowała rozrywki, Lecherenne jest dosyć zabawny. – Najjaśniejszy Panie! – odparł namiestnik z udaną prostotą. – Wszakże to, com powiedział, wymknęło mi się prawie mimowolnie. Nie myślałem wcale donosić o tym Najjaśniejszemu Panu: mając łaskę Waszej Królewskiej Mości, fawory hrabiny mniej cenię. Lecz przykro by mi było, jako przywiązanemu słudze, miłość tak stałą, tak gorącą, tak wielką widzieć opłaconą niewdzięcznością. Sposępniał August. Puchary stały nalane, rozmowa się przerwała, król wstał. Po wrażeniu, jakie to uczyniło na królu, Fürstenberg zmiarkował, że sprawę przegra. Ile razy August chciał się pozbyć której z ulubienic swych, rad był, gdy mu się nastręczała zręczność. Nasyłał nawet dworzan, aby mieć pozór do gniewu i rozstania: gniew jego dowodził, iż Cosel nie była mu wcale obojętną. Tego dnia hrabina wstała po raz pierwszy. Nie chcąc przedłużać wieczornej uczty, August skinieniem pożegnał swych gości i wszedł do gabinetu. Fürstenberg i dworacy pozostali zafrasowani, książę wszakże dodawał sobie odwagi, udawał, że się uśmiecha, i choć trwoga ogarnęła go o następstwa, nie chciał się do niej przyznać. W chwili gdy się ta rozmowa toczyła u stołu, niewidzialny świadek mimowolnie ją podsłuchał. Zaklika, o którego wierności i przywiązaniu do siebie Anna była najmocniej przekonana, używanym był przez nią zwykle do odnoszenia biletów do króla, gdy je do rąk jego własnych doręczać było potrzeba. Znudzona samotnością, właśnie napisawszy do króla, wyprawiła go z listem, gdy zasiadano do pucharów. Przerywać zabawy królowi nie wolno było. Służbie jednak raz na zawsze wydano rozkazy, aby Zaklikę wpuszczano. Nie widziany, wszedł właśnie i stał za ogromnym kredensem, wyczekując chwili, gdy się do króla będzie mógł zbliżyć, w czasie kiedy Fürstenberg opowiadał o Lecherennie. Niebezpieczeństwo grożące, jak mu się zdawało, Annie dało mu odwagę wycofania się. Nie oddając biletu królowi, pobiegł Zaklika nazad do pałacu i zapukał do sypialni. Cosel znała go dobrze, był to jedyny sługa, któremu ufała, płacąc mu niekiedy uśmiechem. Gdy wszedł, z bladej jego twarzy wyczytała, że coś złego stać się musiało. – Mów! – zawołała podbiegając. – Król! Nie stało się co królowi?! – Nic – odparł Zaklika – możem winien, że tu powracam, lecz oto, czego byłem świadkiem, com słyszał i co donieść, zdaje mi się, że powinienem był pani. To mówiąc, posłusznie, drżącym głosem powtórzył oskarżenie Fürstenberga. Cosel wysłuchała go zarumieniona, zmieszana, obrażona; odebrała w milczeniu list z jego rąk, skinęła głową i dała mu znak, aby odszedł. Serce jej biło gwałtownie. Sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, wysunęła się z sypialni. Za gabinetem, który go od sali przedzielał, usiadła w pustce ogromnej, którą tego wieczora jak zawsze oświecono, choć nikt nie miał być przyjętym. Ściany sali okrywały portrety i obrazy z życia Augusta II; jeden z nich przedstawiał obchód królewskiej koronacji. Łzawymi oczyma machinalnie się wpatrzyła weń Cosel, gdy kroki słyszeć się dały, po których poznała Augusta. Szedł szybko, szukając jej wszędzie; blady był, zmieszany, gniewny. Cosel powstała i jakby nie widząc go, zbliżyła się do obrazu. – A! – odezwał się August, w którego głosie przebijał się gniew źle hamowany. – Cóż to, raczysz pani wpatrywać się w mój wizerunek? To chyba omyłka? Nie mogę przypuścić, abym na ten honor zasługiwał jeszcze. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odparła Cosel dosyć spokojnie – byłoby śmiesznością, aby Wasza Królewska Mość znając, co go wyższym czyni nad innych ludzi, przypuszczał, że ktoś inny moje oczy po nim zwrócić na siebie może! Najpłochsza z kobiet nie popełniłaby nic podobnego. Jak możesz Wasza Królewska Mość mieć podobne podejrzenia? – Tak – przerwał król głosem drżącym – dotąd pochlebiałem sobie, sądziłem, myślałem, ale pozory mylą, a dziwactwa kobiet są najczęściej niezrozumiałe. Mowa króla, tłumiony gniew uradowały Annę: czuła zazdrość w nim, która dowodzi przywiązanie, udała jednak obrażoną. – Nie rozumiem was, Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwała się – co znaczą te tajemnicze wyrazy? Nie sądzę, bym do nich powód dać mogła. Racz mówić jaśniej, niech przynajmniej wiem, z czego się mam usprawiedliwiać i uniewinniać. – Usprawiedliwiać, uniewinniać – przerwał król gwałtownie, tak że Cosel się ulękła – ale są sprawy, z których się uniewinnić niepodobna! Myślałaś pani ukryć je przede mną, tymczasem mam dowody! – Dowody?! Przeciwko mnie?! – Cosel załamała ręce. – Auguście! – zawołała. – To sen, to marzenie, to męczarnia! Mów, ja cię nie rozumiem! Jam niewinna! Rzuciła się na szyję królowi, który zrazu odepchnąć ją chciał; pochwyciła go za suknię, z rozpaczą porwała rękę i zaczęła płakać. – Zlituj się nade mną! Mów! Niech przynajmniej wiem, za co mam cierpieć. Jaki niegodziwy oszczerca śmiał mnie zbójecką potwarzą dotknąć! Nierychło gniew króla, który po winie bywał wściekłym czasami, Cosel ukołysać potrafiła. Łzy go wreszcie zmiękczyły, posadziła go przy sobie. – Królu mój, Panie, wytłumacz mi, co twój gniew wzbudziło – poczęła błagającym głosem. - Widzisz, co się dzieje ze mną. Ja szaleję z bólu! Powiedz mi, odkryj. Więc nie kochasz mnie chyba? Szukasz pozoru, byś się mnie pozbył. A! Dawniej, dawniej miłość twoja była taką, że nawet błąd by mi przebaczyła, dziś serce twe gdzie indziej... August już był ochłonął. – Dobrze! – zawołał. – Chcesz wiedzieć, powiem wszystko: wychodzę z zamku, gdzieśmy z Fürstenbergiem rozmawiali. – A! Z nim, nic już mnie nie zdziwi! To mój wróg! – przerwała Cosel. – Książę mi powiada, że całe miasto było zgorszone postępowaniem twym z Lecherennem... – Z Lecherennem! – śmiejąc się powtórzyła, ruszając ramionami, Cosel. – Lecherenne – mówił król – nie zadawał sobie nawet pracy ukrywania swych uczuć dla was. Przyjmowaliście zakochanego w mej niebytności codziennie, siadywał wieczory całe, widywano go... Cosel przybrała minę poważną, chłodną kobiety obrażonej. – Tak jest – rzekła – wszystko to prawda: Lecherenne zakochany jest we mnie, ale ja śmiałam się z tego i śmieję. Bawił mnie czułościami swymi, słuchałam ich, żartując sobie z niego! Nie sądzę, bym zawiniła wielce! Nie kryłam się z tym, bom nic do ukrywania nie miała. Myślisz więc, królu, że dosyć jest kochać się we mnie, aby być kochanym? A, to okropne! – dodała ręce łamiąc. – Więc lada taki Fürstenberg słowem złośliwym przeważy ufność twą dla mnie! Wiarę w serce Cosel! Padła na sofę płacząc. Król już był złamany, przykląkł przed nią i ręce jej zaczął całować. – Cosel, przebacz mi! – zawołał. – Nie byłbym zazdrosnym, gdybym cię nie kochał! Znam Fürstenberga, prawda, jest to najjadowitsza żmija, jaką wyhodowałem na dworze. Daruj mi! Nie chcę, aby moją Annę podejrzewać nawet śmiano, aby dała powód do potwarzy. Anna płakała ciągle. – Królu – mówiła łkając – jeśli potwarców dopuścisz do tronu, pamiętaj, nie skończą oni na nas, na mnie; język ich dotknie twej świętej dla nas osoby, bo dla nich nie ma nic świętego. – Bądź spokojna, bądź spokojna – odparł król – przyrzekam, daję słowo, nie dopuszczę, aby mi kto śmiał co rzec na siebie. Tak się ta scena skończyła czułościami i zapewnieniami najuroczystymi z obu stron. Cosel musiała dać słowo, iż Fürstenbergowi nie okaże tego, iż imienia oskarżyciela się dowiedziała. Dzięki więc przytomności Zakliki Cosel odniosła zwycięstwo. Uspokojony zupełnie, król wrócił na zamek, a nazajutrz słowa nie przemówił do Fürstenberga, omijając go widocznie. Przez wielkiego mistrza dworu kazał August Lecherennowi dać znać, by tego samego dnia służbę opuścił i z Drezna wyjechał. Rozkaz ten spadł tak niespodziewanie na młodego hrabiego, iż zrazu nie wiedział, czy mu ma wierzyć. Komendant miasta kazał mu go powtórzyć, dając dwadzieścia cztery godziny czasu. Lecherenne strwożony pobiegł, nie wiedząc, co zaszło, do pałacu hrabiny. Zaklika poszedł o nim oznajmić swej pani. Zarumieniła się z trwogi i niepokoju. – Powiedz mu waćpan – rzekła cicho – iż nie mogę przyjmować tych, którym król zakazał się pokazywać przed sobą. Powiedz mu – zniżyła głos – że mi żal szczery, iż odjeżdża. To mówiąc, zdjęła pierścień z palca, który król niedawno jej był darował. – Daj mu ten pierścień ode mnie – rzekła zniżonym głosem, odwracając się od swego powiernika. Zaklika zbladł. – Pani hrabino – ośmielił się odezwać stłumionym i cichym także głosem – racz mi przebaczyć, to pierścień od króla. Cosel, która nie cierpiała, by się jej kto śmiał sprzeciwić, odwróciła się ku niemu z twarzą groźną i brwiami namarszczonymi, tupnęła nogą: – Nie o radę was proszę, ale wydaję rozkaz; masz go spełnić! Zaklika zmieszany wyszedł, chwilę się zatrzymał za drzwiami. Przed kilku laty za dowód nadzwyczajnej siły otrzymał był od czeskiego hrabiego, który u dworu przebywał, kosztowny pierścień z podobnym kamieniem. Jakieś przeczucie kazało mu zamienić je: poszedł ze swoim do Lecherenna, a hrabiny dar ukrył przy sercu. Czwartego dnia po tym król, w czasie gdy Cosel ubierała się, wszedł do jej gabinetu. Anna zwykle pierścień ten nosiła na palcu, oko zazdrosnego kochanka dojrzało jego zniknienie. – Gdzie jest mój pierścień ze szmaragdem? – zapytał. Cosel z wielką przytomnością umysłu zaczęła go szukać niespokojnie na gotowalni, na posadzce, w całym pokoju. Twarz króla okrywała się coraz kraśniejszym rumieńcem. – Gdzie się podział? – powtórzył. Cosel zwróciła się do służącej. – Ale ja go od dni czterech na ręku u pani nie widzę – szepnęła sługa. August policzył, iż od wyjazdu Lecherenna, o którego bytności u drzwi Cosel wiedział dobrze, właśnie cztery dni upływało. – Nie szukajcie go nadaremnie – odezwał się szyderczo – mógłbym może powiedzieć, gdzie się podział. Cosel mimowolnie się zmieszała. Król wybuchnął gniewem. Nie chciał słuchać tłumaczeń nawet. Służące wybiegły, aby nie być świadkami tej sceny, a głos pana rozlegał się po pałacu. Trwoga ogarnęła wszystkich. Cosel miała zemdleć, już i łzy dobywały się jej z oczów, gdy do drzwi zapukano. Nim miała czas się zwrócić ku nim, Anna spostrzegła bladą i smutną twarz Zakliki. – Pani hrabina raczy mi darować, że wchodzę – rzekł – służące mi mówiły, że szukały na próżno pierścienia, ale ja przed godziną go około gotowalni znalazłem i czekałem tylko chwili, aby oddać. Król rzucił okiem i zamilkł. Cosel ani spojrzała na Zaklikę, ani odezwała się do Augusta. Włożyła powoli pierścień na rękę i rzuciwszy wejrzenie gniewu pełne na kochanka, wyszła do drugiego pokoju. Nie potrzeba było więcej nad to, aby uspokoić króla i zmusić go do przeproszenia na klęczkach obrażonej pani, która niełatwo przebłagać się dała. Król cały dzień zabawił w pałacu, nie mogła więc nawet kazać przywołać Zakliki, aby się przed nią wytłumaczył. Chciał wynagrodzić swą popędliwość, podejrzenia i niewiarę, czuł się upokorzonym i winnym. Cosel przyjmowała zimno tłumaczenia, płakała trochę i nie odpowiadała na czułości, tylko rezygnacją i pokorą, które nieszczęśliwego Augusta do rozpaczy przyprowadzały. Nad wieczór dopiero piękna pani jakoś się przebłagać dała i pokój został przywrócony. Wypadek ten wzmocnił w Auguście wiarę w nią i zwiększył jej potęgę. Nieprzyjaciele zmilknąć musieli. Po północy już król udał się do swego gabinetu dla narady z oczekującymi nań ministrami. Karol XII ciężał nad nimi brzemieniem nieznośnym. Lekceważenie jego dla Augusta, wstręt dla tego pięknego bohatera dolegały wszystkim zarówno. Czuli się w nim dotknięci. Dziki młodzik, bo Karol XII nie miał nad lat dwadzieścia kilka, wydawał im się rodzajem Attyli, świętokradzko burzącym wspaniałość tego żywota blasków i świetności pełnego. Zaledwie król odszedł, Cosel porwała się z siedzenia, na palcu jej jaśniejący szmaragd przypomniał jej Zaklikę. Zadzwoniła królowa. Karzeł, który wszedł, bo i ona jak prawdziwa królowa karłów miała na posługach, wysłany został po Zaklikę. Obyczajem swym, wierny Rajmuś siedział na straży w przedpokoju, czytając w jakiejś odartej księdze. Zobaczywszy karła, domyślił się, że przyszła sądu godzina. Ocalił on Cosel, ale samowolnie; wiedział, że mu to za grzech będzie poczytane, i zadrżał. Czuł się szczęśliwym, że ją uratował, i czuł winnym. Drżący i onieśmielony stanął w progu. Cosel w sukni rozpuszczonej z rozwitymi na ramionach włosy czarnymi, piękna jak bóstwo, dumna jak wszechwładna pani przechadzała się po sali. Na widok Zakliki zmarszczyła brew i stanęła przed nim groźna. – Kto ci pozwolił zmieniać moje rozkazy? Popełniać tajemnie nieposłuszeństwo? Mieć za mnie przebiegłość, o którą cię nie proszą? Co to jest za zuchwalstwo? Zaklika stał długo niemy ze spuszczonymi oczyma, z wolna podniósł je na hrabinę. – Przyznaję się do winy – odezwał się głosem spokojnym – tak, zgrzeszyłem. Przypomnisz sobie pani Laubegast i pobożność, z jaką z daleka wpatrywałem się w twe oblicze. Niech mnie to uczucie szalone i niedorzeczne, dochowane do dziś dnia, tłumaczy. Chciałem cię ocalić, pani! – Ja nie potrzebuję pomocy niczyjej, aby być ocaloną! – zawołała surowo Cosel. – W słudze żądam posłuszeństwa i nic więcej; rozumu nie chcę, a uczuciem służalców gardzę! To obraza dla mnie. Zaklika spuścił głowę. – Gdybym słowo powiedziała królowi, jutro byłbyś zamknięty w Königsteinie lub powieszony na rynku. Któż ci powiedział, że mnie nie więcej boli to, że Lecherenne pierścienia nie otrzymał, niż to, żeś mnie z chwilowego zakłopotania, jak ci się zdaje, wybawił? – Lecherenne pierścień otrzymał – rzekł Zaklika, po którym te bezlitosne wyrzuty ośliznęły się jak wody po skale. – Jaki pierścień? – spytała Cosel. – Zupełnie do tego podobny; miałem go danym za okaz siły przez czeskiego magnata, Sternberga, w przeszłym roku. Przeczuwając, iż król o pierścień swój zapytać może, oddałem własny. Cosel stanęła zdumiona i popatrzyła na Rajmunda, który głowę miał na piersi spuszczoną. – A! Należy ci się więc nagroda! – szepnęła zmieszana. – Nie, tylko przebaczenie – odparł Zaklika – nagrody żadnej nie przyjmę. I cofnął się pod same drzwi, opierając o nie. Długo i dziwnie spoglądała nań Cosel. Jakaż zmiana zaszła w jej uczuciach! Zrodziła się litość, ale duma ją w piersi nazad wtłoczyła. W milczeniu postąpiła do Zakliki, podając mu pierścień przeznaczony dla Lecherenne’a. Rajmund obudził się jak ze snu, zobaczywszy go przed sobą w białej ręce drżącej. – Pani – rzekł – ja przyjąć go nie mogę, nie! Przypominałby mi tylko, żeś dla mnie była nad miarę okrutną. W tej chwili pierścień znikł, ujęty drugą ręką, a biała dłoń zbliżyła się do ust Zakliki, który ją z zapałem, przyklęknąwszy, ucałował. Potem jak szalony wypadł z pokoju Cosel, która została sama, zadumana, ze łzą w oku. – Tak kochają biedni ludzie – rzekła w duszy – królowie inaczej. Wśród tych scen przedłużało się zajęcie Saksonii przez Szwedów. Karol XII w wymaganiach swych niczym się załamać nie dawał. Dla króla był bezlitosnym i szyderskim, dla szlachty – ostrym, dla kraju – ciężkim, bo lud żołnierze jego wyłapywali i gwałtem zaciągali do szeregów. Cóż było począć z człowiekiem, który proszony na łowy i biesiady, posyłał swój dwór. a sam jechał nowozaciężnych musztrować? Na żadnym balu, koncercie, maskaradzie być nie chciał. Pokój był podpisany, Patkul wydany, a Karol XII siedział i siedział na saskiej ziemi. Tyle upokorzeń, tyle ofiar wyczerpały cierpliwość aż do rozpaczy. Zuchwalstwo Szweda, który we dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści koni jeździł po zawojowanym kraju, żadnymi się nie otaczając ostrożnościami, budziło oburzenie w umysłach śmielszych wojaków. Jednego ranka hrabia Schulenburg zameldował się do króla w chwili, gdy był na radzie z ministrami. Starego wojaka zaproszono na nią, ale mówić nic nie chciał, prosząc o osobne posłuchanie. Flemming, Fürstenberg i inni ustąpili po chwili, zostali sam na sam. – Cóż mi powiesz, generale? – zapytał August. – Może szczęśliwszą przynosisz nowinę, że Szwedzi wychodzą? Uśmiechnął się boleśnie. – Nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie – chwilę pomyślawszy, odezwał się Schulenburg – byłby może jednak środek pozbycia się ich. – Przyznam ci się, że go nie widzę, chybaby Pan Bóg zesłał wojsko swoje z Michałem Archaniołem na czele pod twoją komendę. – Królu – przerwał Schulenburg – zdaje mi się, że z trochą rozpaczliwej odwagi obeszlibyśmy się bez archaniołów. Szwedów rozsianych po całej Saksonii jest dwadzieścia kilka tysięcy, garść to tylko, którą jeden śmiałek straszną czyni. Tego śmiałka pochwycić, a reszta nie będzie dla nas straszną. – Co ty mówisz? Pochwycić? wśród pokoju? nie obawiającego się, ufającego nam?! – To właśnie czyni słuszną naszą zemstę możliwą – odezwał się Schulenburg. – Z oficerami naszej jazdy, schronionymi przy granicy Turyngii, rekognoskowałem jego kwaterę. Słabo jest obwarowaną. Mogę nocą napaść nań i porwać go. Zawiozę do Königsteinu, niech go oblegają; nie dam się tam. Zresztą głowa króla ręczyć mi będzie za bezpieczeństwo i podpisze mi naówczas taki traktat, jak my zechcemy. August słuchał z uwagą. – A jeśli ci się nie powiedzie? – zapytał. – Nie powiedzie się naówczas mnie, a nie wam, Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł generał. – Ja kraj chcę ocalić i Europę od młodego drapieżcy, który ją gotów ogniem niszczyć i mieczem. – Generale – mruknął król – zdaje mi się, że ci się śni. W żadnym razie ja, rycerski obyczaj szanując najwyżej, na nieprzyjaciela w ten sposób zdradziecki, podstępny napaść bym nie dozwolił; nie mogę! – dodał zapalając się. – Nienawidzę go, zadławiłbym go, gdyby mi się dostał w ręce, ale go chwytać wśród nocy, ale go napadać, gdy mi ufa, nie! Generale, to nie Augusta Mocnego rzecz. Schulenburg ponuro nań spojrzał. – Zawszeż się z tobą, Królu, po rycersku obchodzono? – zapytał. – Wolno jest gburom jak ten młodzik czynić, co chcą, to są nieokrzesani barbarzyńcy, ale August, którego lud zowie Mocnym, a monarchowie – Wspaniałym, nie dopuści się tak niskiego czynu. Stary wojak wąsa podkręcił kłaniając się. – A gdyby się go nieposłuszny żołdak dopuścił? – zapytał. – Musiałbym nieprzyjaciela bronić i sam go uwolnić! – zawołał August. – To nie ulega wątpliwości. – Jest to nadzwyczaj rycersko i pięknie – rzekł Schulenburg niemal ironicznie – ale... Nie dokończył i skłonił się nisko. Odchodzącego król ujął za rękę. – Kochany generale, proszę cię, rzuć tę myśl i nie mów o niej nikomu. Nie chcę tym kosztem zwycięstwa. Schulenburg podniósł zbladłe oczy, jak gdyby pytał nimi, czy wydanie Patkula, czy uwięzienie Imhoffa i Pfingstena szlachetniejszymi były czynami nad krok, którego się August wzdrygał. Król zrozumiał może ten wyrzut niemy, domyślił się, co znaczyło milczenie, bo po twarzy krew mu falą purpurową przebiegła. Schulenburg stał smutny. – Czymś rozpaczliwym ratować się musimy – mruknął pod wąsem – pospolitymi środkami za późno. Kość trzeba rzucić o życie lub śmierć. Nie mamy do stracenia nic. Stracona korona jedna, która kosztowała miliony, złamana druga, a po niej szczątki tylko. Cóż dalej będzie? August z uśmiechem na ustach przeszedł się po gabinecie. – Wiesz, co będzie dalej? – spytał. – Oto uzuchwalony młodzik pójdzie dalej. Kilka zwycięstw dały mu szaloną, zuchwałą, nieopatrzną odwagę. Rozbije się z nią o jakiś zuchwały zamiar, bo sił rachować nie będzie. Dlaczegóż mamy się plamić, by przyspieszyć tylko to, co nieochybne, co nieodzowne? Czemu nie znieść cierpliwie przeciwności, aby później korzystać tylko z tego, co kto inny dokona? Karol XII wzbity jest w pychę, kłania mu się Europa przelękła. Trzeba ją w nim karmić i dać jej się rozbujać, aż się sama gdzieś o mury roztrzaska. – A tymczasem Saksonia... Najjaśniejszy Panie! – A! Lud ucierpi! Zapewne – zawołał August– ale, generale, lud jest jak trawa, którą gdy bydło stratuje, na przyszły rok zieleńszą jeszcze odrasta. – Toć ludzie! – rzekł Schulenburg. – Gmin – odparł król. – W jakiż rachunek kto bierze masy i tłumy? Zamilkli tedy, a generał króla pożegnał. Już w progu wstrzymał go jednak. – Mówiłeś z kim o tym? – zapytał. – Oficerowie moi pierwsi mi tę myśl podali – szepnął Schulenburg. – Wiem, że ją podziela gorąco Flemming, jak ja utrzymując, że przeciw zdradzieckiemu najeźdźcy wszystkie środki są dozwolone. – Wiedzą więc wszyscy? – niespokojnie powtórzył król. – Ode mnie – nikt – poważnie rzekł generał – od drugich – może. – Każcie milczeć! Na bogi! Niech mi nikt z tym nie wychodzi! Generał skłonił się znowu, król siadł w krześle zadumany. Po wydaniu Patkula to rycerskie uczucie było przynajmniej rzeczą szczególną... Hrabina Cosel 01 10